coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Nappies
The Nappies es una banda alter-ego de Coldplay formada en 2004,para el nacimiento de la primera hija de Chris, Apple. Esta banda esta formada por cinco integrantes, los chicos de la banda y Dan Grenn, ingeniero de sando de Coldplay. George Martin, el quinto Beatle, hace la intruccion al videoclip. Letra Sometimes you're happy sometimes you're brown, with your hormones bouncing up and down. Sometimes you’re happy sometimes you’re sad it’s a weird nine months with you I've had. There is shit going down that you can't disguise when you boobs gone up ten times in size, your cups gone up from an A to D, its bad for you but its fun for me. Now just because a little rumpy pump, now you're walking round with a great big bump You might think a bit of French and you should have said non Or at least you would have made me put a condom on I think you might find that its really fun I know its no use unless you make it bun its something to learn yeah it really is, now you know what that sticky stuff is I'll be there with you baby through the thin and the thick I'm gonna clean up all the poo and the sick I'll be there to make you happy and keep everything clean I'll change the nappies through the washing machine ’Cause I ain't no baddy, I ain't no baddy, I ain't no baddy, I am your baby's daddy. Oh! Who! Sometimes you think "what a fool I am why did I marry this soulful man" Now a baby's part of my family plan can it kick me well yes it can My name's Ken and I've got fleas do you like being a daddy? Yeah, defiantly. Well I have to warn you although its fun there are times when you wish you had been a nun I'll be there with you baby through the thin and the thick I'm gonna clean up all the poo and the sick I'll be there to make you happy and I'll bring in the bread I'll be the nanny you can go out instead I know that you'll be grumpy, that's what everyone says and you're not going to hump me for 43 days If you don't want more babies and you cannot disguise it, Then I'll take my c*** and vasectimize it ’Cause I ain't no baddy, I ain't no baddy, sometimes I make you saddy I ain't no baddy I ain't no baddy I ain't no baddy I am your baby's daddy (beat box) Mother! Mother! I ain't no baddy I ain't no baddy I ain't no baddy I am you're baby's daddy Ho! Break it down now, She told me to crawl this way, bawl this way She told me to crawl this way, bawl this way She told me to crawl this way, bawl this way She told me to crawl this way, bawl this way.full|right|335 px